Lighting assemblies for shelves are used to illuminate the contents on a shelf. These assemblies are designed to eliminate the need for overhead lighting or higher levels of ambient light. Lighting assemblies may be used for various types of shelving units, such as library shelves, magazine stands, retail shelves, grocery shelves, etc.